denuofandomcom-20200214-history
Suzaku
Gender: '''Male '''Species: Ascended Demon Height: 6'1" Weight: 143 lbs Age: 3697 Faction ties: Led the Nightmare Legion as leader, until Nightmare himself was seperated from him. Role in Game Recurring villain. Has his own saga in the main storyline, then comes back to life for part of another and several sidequests afterwards. Originally possessed by Nightmare at the start of his appearances, but later regains his own will after defeat and commits evil schemes of his own accord. Abilities Can siphon the power of others, not only strengthening himself but temporaily imbuing him with one of the victim's special abilities. He also has a permanent ability to manipulate and summon ice, and is armed with the legendary "Shattered Sky" sword capable of breaking into fragments and attacking of its own accord. Suzaku himself is immortal - he can technically be "killed", but not permanently, only enough so induce a coma to which he recovers from after some weeks in a weakened state. Personality Under Nightmare's influence, all Suzaku cares about is power without any regard to the repercussions of his actions. On many occasions his actions were outright genocidal, and is stopped just short of taking out an entire city population for their essence of power. Even without Nightmare, though, Suzaku is still driven by a desire to be more powerful by way of stealing it from others, but his method and metality towards it change - he would rather bide his time if it meant his sources of power would be renewable that way (and being a man of over 4000 years of age, he knows well how to bide time), and feels being the strongest is meaningless if there are none alive to bow down to him. To that end, he may actually help protect the planet and its population on occasion simply for the sake of preserving his potential admirers and sources of power. Summarization of Fighting Style Suzaku's attacks consist mostly of slow, single stroke attacks, but not only do they typically deal heavy damage per hit, his sword attacks also cancel out other melee attacks thrown at him during certain frames, making them double as an instant parry capable of outclassing even faster attacks. Combined with the fact he can spawn icy obstacles at will to limit the opponent's options, Suzaku comes off as a character best suited to a patient, opportunist playstyle - capable of dealing incredible damage, but useless if used recklessly. Primary Attack Sword swing. Most of Suzaku's damage potential revolves around these moves, but they are slow and unwieldly, frequently outprioritized by any attack of average speed. Most of Suzaku's gameplay revolves around creating situations where his sword attacks are far more likely to hit unapposed. Secondary Attack Kick. Unlike his sword, these are relatively fast and difficult to punish. Like his sword, though, they are mostly single stroke attacks. They usually can't be comboed into each other, and exist mainly for the sake of creating opportunities for sword attacks and helping him out of a bind in tight situations. Special 1 Ice attacks. Summons various ice formations depending at the cursor location depending on the area. If the cursor is in midair, a large icy spike is formed which plummets to the ground and embeds itself within, forming an obstacle and dealing damage if it lands on somebody. If a wall is between Suzaku and the cursor, an icy platform will be summoned extending out of the nearest intersecting wall - likewise, an icy wall will be summoned if a floor or cieling is intersected by the cursor path. All ice objects will shatter if attacked persistently, targetted with another ice attack, or left in the game for a significant amount of time. If the cursor is neutral when casting, Suzaku charges up briefely before flash-freezing everything in close proximity to him, freezing enemies solid. Special 2 Power copy. At first the move is a short-range grab attack - if it succeeds, it causes damage, and temporarily replaces Suzaku's Special 2 with a selected Special from the victim's arsenal. Obviously this requires the victim to have ''a special attack, otherwise it will only function as a damaging chokehold. '''Climax Mode' Blackwater Mist. A sub-zero mist will form around Suzaku, constantly dealing damage and freezing enemies solid around a moderately large general area. This move is extremely dangerous in that Suzaku can move and attack independenly from it, dealing damage to enemies that keep re-freezing under the mist's influence until it ends. The mist does not follow Suzaku around, though, and opponents can avoid a world of hurt simply by moving out of the way before the move finishes casting. Climax Attack 1 Summoning. Suzaku summons Nightmare Legion mooks in a double-team attack, then the mook stays in the fight for a while before voluntarily leaving the field (or being defeated by an enemy, whichever happens first). Suzaku will summon Musket/Cupid mooks that juggle the enemy with ranged fire if the victim is in the air when the move is casted, otherwise the summon will consist of Sword and Dagger imps knocking the victim into each other, then knocking them into Suzaku for the final blow. Climax Attack 2 Initiates a blisteringly powerful 3 hit combo with the sword, then kicks the victim to the ground whilst simultaneously summoning an ice structure right where they're about to land. The ice sends the victim high into the air, and Suzaku winds up a strong home-run slash as the victim falls back down again before sending the victim flying with the vicious finishing strike. Climax Finisher Shattered Sky. Suzaku attacks with an uppercut slash, shattering his sword in the process if successful. He then continues to tilt his remaining hilt towards the sky, and the fragments of his sword follow suit, rapidly slashing across the ascending victim and lifting them higher into the sky. At the apex of flight, the shards begin to glow a bright white. Finally, Suzaku swings his hilt in a downward arc as he shouts the name of the attack, and the shards of the sword divebomb at the victim in the form of lightning bolts, one after the other, and persistently push at the victim until they impact against the ground below. The shards cool down after the impact, then return and reform on Suzaku's hilt, allowing the battle to continue if not already won.Added